Innocent and Tainted Flavour
by TangerineChill
Summary: For the first time in their lives, they give in to temptation and bear the shame of this whole world. "it is a mistake to let material considerations out weigh the prompting of one's heart"


Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine ( Warning: OOTP SPOILERS!  
  
Introduction to "Innocent and Tainted Flavour"  
  
Ginny pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and continued to tap her quill against the table surface. She was sitting down near the far end of the library trying to finish her potions homework. Sighing, she placed her quill down and gritted her teeth. "I hate potions. I hate Snape. I hate homework. Argh" she muttered frowning at her blank parchment.  
  
She had spent nearly two hours trying to write an essay about "the Draught of Peace" I personally need that potion right now. She thought. "I'm always agitated nowadays. Damn O.W.L.S." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Well that's a shame, considering the fact that I'm very good in that class- on second thought, I have good grades in all my classes." She heard the infamous drawl behind her. She didn't bother turning around as she was used to his invasions.  
  
"Fuck off" she said coldly her eyes fixed on the shelves in front of her. She felt him move towards her front. "Well aren't you a little heliopath," Draco Malfoy said while laughing coldly. She looked at him. His tie was undone, his robes surprisingly wrinkled, but his hair is still slicked back and tidy.  
  
"I see someone's been out snogging" she stated while drawing little stick cartoons on her parchment. "I'm afraid Weasley that's none of your business." He replied glaring at her. He heard her snort at him. "You may want to get rid of that love bite" Ginny said nodding towards his neck. Draco Malfoy arched his right eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why Virginia, at least I've been kissed- unlike you." Draco said frankly. Ginny smiled faintly eyeing him like he was prey. "Actually, I think Michael Corner has trained me awfully well on that subject Malfoy. I can't finish this essay with a cad like you ruining my concentration. I think I'll leave now" she gathered her books, parchment, bottles and quill and stuffed them inside her book bag.  
  
Draco watched her turn and leave towards the doors. The petite red-haired creature that had red-kissed flaxen curls, seemed to be a favourite of his when it comes to teasing nowadays.  
  
Draco did not find her that attractive, surely there were more girls much more beautiful than her. She was just a simple girl, nothing special; not someone a Malfoy would like to get involved with.  
  
But an amount of males in the school were constantly eyeing her when she giggles in the Gryffindor table. Males, like him- only he was better than most of them. The Malfoys, had not been taught to admire their appearance, but they were a good looking family- Draco on the other hand, had the famous slicked back hair that he only loved wearing because he hated hair on his face. He found that, entirely untidy.  
  
Draco glanced around and sniffed the air. A faint smell of strawberries filled his nostrils, left behind by the little Weasley. "Strawberry. With hair like that, and those freckles, you're definitely a strawberry." Draco muttered.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the library, trying hard to make himself forget that he was obsessed with the luscious fruit- called strawberries.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Ginny didn't get to finish her potions essay, probably because the meagre scent of musky cologne was still lingering in her senses. Malfoy. Ginny didn't particularly find him as the prince charming type, but many girls did, and the fact that Ginny had been having tainted thoughts about this particular by didn't push him down either.  
  
It's just hormones. The pulse increase, the particular stomach back flips their just hormones. I am a teenager anyways, and he is a boy.  
  
"Just a boy" she muttered before popping another Bertie Bott every flavour been inside her mouth. Vanilla. She chewed generously; she loved vanilla for some reason- maybe it's because it's just a flavour that intrigued her, she doesn't know.  
  
She was sitting in the shade of the large beech tree at the edge of the lake, watching the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Why does he have that effect on me anyways?" she asked herself, not noticing the soft whistling noise behind her. Damn that ferret.  
  
"He's my cousin do you know that Ginny?" she said to herself. Talking to herself has become a very odd habit for her now. Not necessarily she thought.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay I hope you review. This isn't my best start but I figured I'd just make the first chapter a little better? Lol. I got this problem with ff.net. I can't update my "Rollercoaster Love" fanfic because I think that screwed up ( eeek Anyways. Next chapter:  
  
Both of our characters are prefects'.surprise?  
  
U see I included a lot of OotP.them being cousins is disturbing right but what the heck I still think their meant for each other. ( don't u think? 


End file.
